


Is This a Date? Maybe.

by 000323a



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Honestly just fluff, Kind of Fic, Light Angst, M/M, also this is very much, because im tired of writing angst, bodyguard wonwoo, even if it's not really his birthday lol, happy birthday wonwoo, heir mingyu, mingyu feeds wonwoo, oh also this is a, un-beta'd, wait no there's a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/000323a/pseuds/000323a
Summary: As Mingyu's bodyguard, it's Wonwoo's duty to make sure the guy's alive and breathing. It's also his job to ensure that Mingyu doesn't eat anything poisonous—well, that's what Mingyu says, at least.- Or -Mingyu makes Wonwoo taste all of the food on the table, but the younger's feeding him too much that it's starting to feel like a weird date.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi !
> 
> this is my first minwon ao3 au, so bear with me (pls).
> 
> this entire thing's heavily influenced by a pinterest/tumblr post (https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/330873903879360970/) i stumbled upon the other day. hope u enjoy :")

"You can do this, Kim Mingyu," Mingyu says as he looks at himself in the mirror, "You just have to act cool, sit him down, make sure he eats, greet him, and then confess— _maybe_ confess."

Or maybe not confess because once Mingyu goes out of his bedroom, he sees Wonwoo sitting on the couch looking as handsome as ever.

And, of course, Mingyu has trouble breathing. And speaking. And even looking, for fuck's sake.

"You're going somewhere?" Wonwoo asks, eyeing Mingyu from head to toe.

"Uh, no. I'm staying here for dinner."

Wonwoo raises his eyebrow at that, "You're staying here, wearing a long sleeved polo and a pair of slacks? Your hair's even styled up, _and_ you're wearing your watch. Did you invite someone, then?"

"No," is Mingyu's curt answer. His mind unconsciously starts praying that Wonwoo won't notice his ears turning red. The latter has been observing him for the past few minutes, and it isn't exactly doing kind things to his heart.

"I—," Wonwoo stops and sighs instead, "Nevermind. You do you, I guess. Just make sure to tell me if you're going out."

"I actually need your help, hyung."

Before Wonwoo can even ask what Mingyu needs help with, the younger already has a grab on his wrist, trudging their way to the dining table where various dishes are displayed for any to eat. Mingyu then leaves Wonwoo to pull out the chair in front of them.

"Here, hyung, come sit!"

Mingyu turns to smile at Wonwoo who looks a bit too conflicted. If Mingyu were honest with himself, he'd say that his bodyguard looks ready to bolt out of this penthouse. Still, Wonwoo manages to walk and, eventually, sit at the chair Mingyu offered. Mingyu smiles at that, and moves to sit at the chair across.

"Alright," Wonwoo starts slowly, his mind still in the middle of assessing their current situation, "What do I need to do?"

"Oh, um, I just need you to taste the food!"

There was a long pause before Wonwoo managed to ask a "What?", his voice sounding incredulous.

"Just taste the—"

"I heard you the first time," Wonwoo waves his hand in dismissal, "What I mean is, what do you mean I have to taste it?"

"Well, uh, some might have poison in it! It's your job to make sure I don't die, right? So, just to check if the food's safe—and if I'm safe—I think it'll be better if you eat first before I do."

"What do you mean it might be poisonous? Mingyu, _you_ cooked everything."

Wonwoo looks directly at Mingyu's eyes, trying to find something that might answer his confusion. It doesn't help that his face is set on that unreadable expression that Mingyu tiptoes around. In that moment, it's when Mingyu realizes that maybe it would've been better if they just ordered food or ate out.

But that wouldn't be too special, would it?

"But just what if, hyung! What if there's actually some weird bacteria or ingredients or something in the ready-made tteokbokki sauce I used? Or what if the rice—"

"I can't believe I'm dealing with this," Wonwoo sighs but then abruptly stops, "Wait."

Time stills as Wonwoo thinks, but then his eyes start squinting _more_ at Mingyu, enough to get the young heir uneasy on his seat.

"What if you want me to taste all this first because you're the one who actually placed _poison_ in it, and, for some godforsaken reason, you suddenly want me disposed of?"

"What? No! How could you even think that? I'm a nice guy, hyung! I wouldn't kill you even if it meant getting a large sum of money in return!"

"You're filthy rich, Mingyu. Doesn't matter if there's a bounty on my head, you'd still get money whether you kill me or not."

There was a pause again with Wonwoo now glaring at Mingyu as if the latter were a criminal on the loose. This night is gonna be long, Mingyu's sure of that now. He's also sure that he has to do something before Wonwoo questions his antics again. So, Mingyu, as the ever great adlib show-saving man, does the one normal thing he can think of.

"Hyung, say ah."

"What?"

"Just say ah."

Wonwoo's eyebrows are furrowed but he opens his mouth nonetheless, "Ah?"

Mingyu scoops up some of the kimchi fried rice, and feeds it to the man opposite him. If not for Mingyu's internal organs panicking, he probably would've noticed Wonwoo's eyes becoming bigger and cheeks becoming hotter. Must be from the kimchi.

"Well, I'm still alive. Don't feel any funny things in my stomach or in any internal organ," Wonwoo says after swallowing. What Mingyu did is not at all normal for Jeon Wonwoo, but the guy thankfully does not question it, "So, congratulations, Kim Mingyu, because the kimchi fried rice is not poisonous. What else do I have to do?"

"Was it yummy?"

For someone who's just done something a bit dumb, Mingyu is giddy to know what Wonwoo thinks of the first dish. The latter, however, seems stuck in a near-stupor. Mingyu wonders if it's because of the absurdity of their situation.

"What?"

"The rice, hyung. Was it yummy?"

"Y-yeah, it was. It was delicious."

Mingyu smiles.

"Alright! Hyung, why don't you take a sip of your cola, too? Just to make sure it's safe."

Wonwoo looks reluctant, but drinks anyway, "Still alive. Cola's not poisonous."

Mingyu chuckles this time before he places bits of onion, kimchi, samgyupsal, and sauce on a piece of lettuce (he knows Wonwoo likes it that way).

"Here, hyung. Say ah again!"

When Wonwoo does as he's told, Mingyu smiles wider as he feeds him again.

"Still alive," Wonwoo says after, "But if this honestly bites me in the back, I'm gonna haunt you, Mingyu."

Mingyu laughs. He doesn't care at this point; all he knows is that the butterflies in his stomach have seemingly flown upwards to his heart. Their routine continues on for a couple more minutes, this time with the other dishes now. It's quiet, save for the clacking of utensils and Mingyu's ocassional "Is it good?" whenever Wonwoo finishes tasting the food. Both his and Mingyu's cheeks seem to taint a darker shade of red as the younger feeds his bodyguard, but no one mentions it. It's weird, really, but Mingyu doesn't want to stop knowing that Wonwoo's eyes twinkle every time he tastes another dish. It seems like Wonwoo doesn't want to stop either, considering that he hasn't called Mingyu out for what he's doing. Not yet, at least. Mingyu hopes not ever, though.

"I tasted everything already," Wonwoo says, ready to leave the table to go back to his spot on the couch, "Do you still need help with other things?"

Wonwoo may be cold sometimes, but Mingyu knows his hyung will grant most of what he asks for. He's still nervous to ask more from the guy, but he does want his plan to work out, so he'll take his chances—nevermind if it doesn't pan out the way he wants it to.

"Well, um, I kinda cooked a lot of things, and I can't exactly finish everything."

Mingyu looks at Wonwoo whose face is again unreadable. As always.

He gulps then before asking the magic words, "Can you eat with me tonight?"

"What?"

Wonwoo seems to ask that a lot tonight, Mingyu notices.

For the past three months that Wonwoo's been Mingyu's bodyguard, Mingyu's never eaten much at home. He only ever eats at his penthouse during breakfast, and that's mostly just ramen or a sandwich—always just quick bites. His lunches and dinners are mostly done outside with the company of either his friends or business clients—and Wonwoo, of course. But Wonwoo doesn't sit with them; rather, he has his own table near Mingyu's. So, yes, technically if Wonwoo were to accept Mingyu's offer, it would be the first time they'd eat together. Not that Mingyu minds, though, because he's been wishing this for eternities. It's Wonwoo he worries about, especially since Mingyu's being a tad bit ridiculous with his actions and requests.

"I mean, I know I have a big appetite sometimes, but even I think I can't finish eating all this. Besides, I don't feel like eating alone today. You're here, anyway, so ..."

Mingyu doesn't complete his sentence, just lets Wonwoo figure it out for himself. After a bit of awkward silence with Wonwoo looking more conflicted than he did earlier today, the man of the night finally answers.

"Alright," and it's then that Mingyu releases his breath and smiles with his canines sticking out. It's his winning smile, according to his mother.

Wonwoo smiles back, albeit small, and Mingyu realizes it's only the eighth time he's ever seen the older smile at him.

Only the sounds of their utensils can be heard for the first half of dinner. Mingyu wants to talk with Wonwoo, but his mouth seems to be paralyzed in fear.

"You're staring," Wonwoo says before gulping down his cola.

Mingyu suddenly became alert at that, "No, I'm not. I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

 _"About you,"_ is what Mingyu wants to say because it is the truth, actually. But he just smiles and shakes his head, leaving Wonwoo to wonder what it is his mind's rambling about.

If Mingyu were brave enough, he'd share his conversation with Minghao. Alas, Mingyu isn't brave tonight—not yet, at least.

* * *

_"Mingyu, I have something I need to tell you."_

_Minghao's voice was too serious for Mingyu to not look up and stop chewing. They were having lunch at Seokmin's restaurant, where the said man would join them a couple of minutes after. It was only Minghao and Mingyu for now, with Wonwoo sat at two tables away from their booth. His distance disallows him from hearing any of the boys' conversations, but it does grant him to better analyze their surroundings._

_"Wonwoo hyung is," Minghao said, shaking his head and refusing to look at Mingyu, "He is part of a gang—a mafia gang."_

_"Correction: he_ was _part of a mafia gang."_

_"What?"_

_"I know," Mingyu shrugged, "He told me the first time we had an argument. Said how stubborn I was being at having a bodyguard, and how he didn't even want the job in the first place. His mafia leader—or whatever they call it—gave him to dad to pay off their gang's debts. And, well, he's here now as my bodyguard."_

_"You actually know about it?" Minghao asked, too stunned to learn of this information._

_"Yeah. How did_ you _know about it, though?"_

_It was Minghao's turn to shrug then, "I did my research. He seemed too suspicious, and his autopilot facial expression didn't help either, so I asked around."_

_"And by 'around' you mean Seungkwan?"_

_"Yes, Seungkwan," the younger sighed, "He told me important stuff, mostly about how Wonwoo hyung's practically capable of killing you in your sleep, but it seems like you didn't get that memo yet what with you acting like this."_

_"Like what?"_

_"Well, for starters, Wonwoo hyung is practically thrill and danger in human form. You know what he can do with a gun, much more with just his bare hands. Hell, I'm pretty sure you know that he knows how to dispose a dead body without getting caught! And yet—_ and yet _you're walking right into him without so much of a shield to guard yourself. Why?"_

_Mingyu smiled, clearly having thought the same thing over and over again._

_(And, yes, he does know that Wonwoo can dispose a dead body without getting caught. Don't ask.)_

_"Because I like him."_

_"And if I were not your bestfriend, I would've believed you," Minghao scoffed, "You're in love with the guy, that much I know. What I don't understand, however, is how you're in love and stupid enough to not protect yourself from your feelings."_

_"Because I know he won't hurt me," Mingyu answered, "Wonwoo hyung may be difficult to read, he may close himself off from the people around him, but I know full well he wouldn't hurt me. Not because he's my bodyguard, but because he just wouldn't. I trust him enough to believe in that."_

_And maybe Mingyu trusting Wonwoo is wrong, but he's too stupidly in love to ever consider that._

* * *

"I actually have a question," Mingyu starts.

The kimchi fried rice is gone, along with most of the side dishes. The samgyupsal stays strong, and Mingyu's grateful for that. He knows he might stuff his face with it should the night become awkward after his next couple of words.

"Shoot."

"Why are you working today?"

"What?" There it is again.

Wonwoo lifts his head to face him, and Mingyu wants to coo because he's never seen his hyung this cute: wide eyes gazing at him, cheeks full from the tteokbokki, and his bottom lip even jutting out.

Mingyu smiles. He wants to keep this memory.

"Happy birthday, hyung."

If Wonwoo were surprised, his face didn't show it. Or maybe it did because of his wide eyes, though those were already that big right from Mingyu's question.

"How did you know?"

"Dad has a file of you, surprisingly," Mingyu answers, looking directly at Wonwoo who's now chewing albeit slow.

"You have my file?"

"Hm? Oh, no, I don't! I just asked if he has one—again, he surprisingly does considering how you weren't even hired for this—and I happened to see your birthday."

"Oh."

Silence envelops them after that. Wonwoo's just sitting there, done chewing out the food in his mouth. Mingyu hopes— _prays_ —that Wonwoo won't ask why he looked at his file because he doesn't know how to say, _"Oh, it's because you were barely talking to me, rarely sharing personal stuff, when I want to know you more, so I got your file instead!"_ without stumbling on his words. The silence is making the younger anxious, so he starts filling his mouth with the samgyupsal. Stress eating has been his forte recently, and now is the time to make use of that.

But then he stops shoving more meat in his mouth when he hears Wonwoo laugh. Wonwoo's _laughing_ , and Mingyu realizes it's the first time he's ever heard it.

"Stop putting all that in your mouth. I still want to eat some," Wonwoo says between his bouts of laughter and, _oh god,_ Mingyu knows his cheeks are too dark of a red by now.

It alarms him because Wonwoo's never _this_ happy before. He's laughing, his lips are formed in a smile, and his eyes are crescents and not the usual foxy ones he dons everyday. Seeing Wonwoo like this grows something in Mingyu's heart. Pride, happiness, love—hell, he doesn't know. All Mingyu knows is that he wants to see Wonwoo like this everyday. _Every single goddamn day._

"You're staring at me again," Wonwoo says with a big smile this time. _A. Big. Smile._

"You were laughing."

"What, can't I laugh now? I'm not a robot, dumbass."

"You're even grinning now."

"Are we going to state the obvious here? Your cheeks are still full of meat, and I believe it'll be better for you to finish eating it first before you start speaking again."

Ah, there it is: cheeky Wonwoo.

Mingyu does start chewing, nonetheless. When he's done, he starts drinking his own cola and then—

"Thank you, Gyu."

Mingyu chokes.

"What's up with you today?" Wonwoo asks, still laughing as he's now beside Mingyu and is rubbing his back, "You're being really weird."

"You never thanked me before, and never even called me Gyu. _You're_ the one who's being weird right now."

Wonwoo smiles _again_ before pulling out the chair next to Mingyu and sitting down on it.

"It's a foreign feeling celebrating your birthday again," Wonwoo says, looking at the empty plates before them, "The last time I celebrated my birthday was back in middle school."

Mingyu doesn't want to pry, doesn't want to make Wonwoo sad, so he doesn't ask questions.

Wonwoo answers his questions anyway, despite not voicing them out.

"I didn't have time for myself after that, didn't have time to actually be a teenager and be happy. Bohyuk, my brother, we—we lost our parents when I was in my first year of high school. Bohyuk was still in grade school then, and we didn't have anymore relatives to take us in, so I had to work to keep my brother. I did work, eventually."

"In the mafia," Mingyu says and Wonwoo nods.

"In the mafia, yes. Guns scared me, but I had no choice. I was young and desperate. I dropped out just the first semester during second year, so I could focus on working for Bohyuk's needs. He didn't want me to, of course. Said he's too scared of me dying. But, again, we didn't have a choice— _I_ didn't have a choice. The gang gave me big money that I couldn't refuse with the predicament we were in, so I just did my best to not die. Still, that wasn't exactly easy when you're the gang's valuable asset.

I wasn't the right hand man then, but when he died, I was the next in line. I was appointed, actually. I was the right hand man for a solid 7 months, and I hated it because then I was the next in line to more guns, more fights, and more near death experiences. I wanted to live for Bohyuk—I'm the only one he has left, after all—so when your dad came and demanded we pay our debts, I volunteered myself instead."

Mingyu sits there surprised, "Wait, what? But I thought you were forced into this?"

"Technically, I was. I didn't know I'll be a bodyguard, but I took my chances anyway. I didn't want to stay in the gang anymore, but our leader didn't want me to leave. Your dad took a liking to me, though, and he was powerful enough to let them use me as payment.

I know I once said I don't like being your bodyguard and all that crap, but I'm—I'm grateful, still. This is safer than my previous line of work. Although you do need to be guarded at all times, but no one's actively trying to kill you, so all is fine. Well, for now, at least."

"Hopefully for always, though," Mingyu supplies, "Don't really want anyone trying to kill me just because I'm the heir to our company."

"Yeah, hopefully for always."

Wonwoo's still smiling, and Mingyu's lost count. He doesn't care now how many times he's seen the older smile at him. All he knows is that Wonwoo's smiling and that Mingyu wants it to stay that way.

"In a way, you and your dad saved me," Wonwoo says again, "So, really, thank you, Mingyu. You even cooked all these dishes for me because it's my birthday. No one's ever done that for me, save for my parents."

Mingyu's cheeks are gradually turning red (again), and his heart's skipping a few beats. He knows what he has to say now, knows that this is the right timing, but he can't function properly enough. He just wishes he won't fuck this up.

"Well, I, uh," Mingyu begins, "I didn't just do this because you're my friend, but—"

"Wait, we're friends?"

Oh.

Oh no.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to impose that we're friends or anything, I just thought that—"

"No, no, don't apologize, it's fine. I was just, well, surprised that you consider me your friend. I thought you wouldn't because we're not really, uh, close, I guess? It's like we work on a strictly professional level."

"Oh."

"Hey, but I do consider you my friend, too!" Wonwoo adds with a smile, and it's enough to keep Mingyu sane.

"Oh, well, thank you. That's really good to hear! I thought it was just like a one-sided friendship thing, and we'll become awkward because of what I said. But, yeah, that's really great to hear because wow, we're friends, and like that's so cool to know, and—"

So maybe Wonwoo smiling doesn't keep Mingyu sane. It makes his heart beat faster, though, if that helps.

"Hey, slow down," Wonwoo says, chuckling this time, and Mingyu's starting to believe he really is sitting on cloud nine right now, "You never finished what you initially said, though. You said you didn't just do this because we're friends, so ..."

Wonwoo trails off, and Mingyu knows he's beet red at this point.

"Yeah, so I, uh, didn't do this just because we're friends. I also did this because, well, um."

Mingyu sighs. Wonwoo's looking at him patiently, and it's then Mingyu realizes it's the first time he's understood Wonwoo's facial expressions.

Mingyu's realizing a lot of things tonight, so it seems.

"I also did this because I like you, Wonwoo hyung."

There was a pause. Mingyu's eyes are trained on the floor as he analyzes exactly how many steps he can make to run out from this room. At this point, he's even begun to think that maybe shoving down the samgyupsal in his mouth _again_ wasn't such a bad idea.

"I know."

Alright, so maybe stress eating is what Mingyu needs and should do right now.

_"What?!"_

Wonwoo laughs, and Mingyu can't believe it just because he never thought Wonwoo can torment him like this.

"You aren't exactly subtle, you know," is Wonwoo's response, "Whenever I'd touch your hands, or even just your back, I'd feel you twitch. I thought you hated the idea of me touching you, but then I'd notice your ears turning red when I do, and I just kinda knew. Plus, your eyes are a big give away. Remember that one time you had a meeting, and I went out of the room for a moment? I came back to see you looking bored and irritated, but then you saw me and your eyes just—I don't know—it just kinda glowed, became happier or some—"

"Alright, okay, I get it now. Stop. Please just—please just stop."

Mingyu's face is now hidden in his hands, and he can actually feel his entire face heating up. Good thing they only drank cola tonight because he doesn't want to imagine how red his face would be if they consumed liquor.

Beside him, Mingyu hears Wonwoo chuckling and it melts his heart a bit, but still quickens its beating.

"If it helps, I think I kinda like you, too."

Mingyu slowly lifts his head, turns to face Wonwoo and sees him—cheeks bathed in red—examining his glass of cola with a tiny smile.

"Honest to God, I feel like fainting right now."

Wonwoo turns to look at Mingyu, who's equally just as red, and smiles big.

If Mingyu were weak enough, he really might have fainted right then and there.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, can I court you?"

They're now sitting on the couch after agreeing to continue their talk once the dishes have been washed. Mingyu actually cooked up another batch of samgyupsal for Wonwoo, and they stayed there eating and talking about other topics—just not the elephant in the room. Still, Mingyu's grateful. He's never seen Wonwoo this happy, this _open_ , that it makes his heart sing.

"I don't know, Gyu."

His heart stops singing then, "What do you mean you don't know?"

Wonwoo sighs, "Well, it'll be weird, won't it? Even a bit inappropriate with you courting your bodyguard, I mean. I want to say yes—god, I really want to—but I think it'll be better if I resign first."

Wonwoo has always had this cold front, but tonight's different. The man's face barely has its walls in place, and Mingyu can clearly see the anxiety and fear radiating off the older's eyes.

"And let me have a different bodyguard?"

Wonwoo nods and Mingyu frowns. As selfish as it may sound, he wants only Wonwoo to protect him.

"Hypothetically speaking, if you do resign, where will you work then? Will you go back to your gang?"

"No, I won't. I don't want to go back there anymore, Gyu. I'm content now like this."

"Then where will you go?"

"Bohyuk's in his last year in college. I have enough savings to fund his remaining fees, and also enough to start a business. I—I've always wanted to own a cafe ever since I was young. Maybe I'll do that."

Admittedly, Mingyu's a bit angry and borderline nervous, but hearing Wonwoo's dream softens his entire being.

He understands now that Wonwoo doesn't like working around guns or anything of the sort. He's only ever taken up this job and his previous one because of need, and not because of want. Now, Wonwoo's here, telling Mingyu that he wants to open a cafe—one that's been his dream for quite some time now.

Mingyu's known to be a spoiled brat, but for some reason, it's him who wants to give everything to Wonwoo instead.

"I just—I don't want you to leave, hyung," Mingyu says, holding Wonwoo's hand, "But I don't want to hold you back from opening a cafe either."

"I'm not gonna leave you," Wonwoo intertwines their fingers this time, "I'll still be here. We'll still see each other."

"But you resigning means I won't get to see your face every night before I fall asleep."

"Dummy, you can FaceTime me or something if you want. Or I'll go visit from time to time."

Mingyu sighs and places his head on the space where Wonwoo's neck meets his shoulders. After a bit of silence, he speaks up.

"Have you thought of a name for the cafe yet?"

Although Mingyu doesn't see it, he knows Wonwoo's grinning, knows his grin is as big as the one he's shown the younger earlier today. Mingyu can even hear Wonwoo breathe a sigh of relief, and it's enough to keep Mingyu happy, too. As damaging as it may sound, Mingyu's happiness is heavily reliant on Wonwoo's, so Mingyu does it in his best wishes to make his hyung smile at all times.

"Surprisingly, I haven't. But I've imagined what it would look like."

"Hm? Do you plan on hiring an interior designer?"

"Not sure about that yet, but I do want to enroll in barista training classes just so I could learn, too."

Mingyu's ears perk up at that, so he moves to sit upright again, "Really?"

Wonwoo nods, and it's then Mingyu's heart starts to thump too loud in his chest. He's so happy, so _excited_ , for Wonwoo to start a new chapter of his life, one away from guns and death. It's then that Mingyu realizes that he made the right choice to just get a new bodyguard and help Wonwoo open his cafe. It kind of surprises him, considering how he's never been like this except towards his parents and his sister, Minseo. But then again, he is stupidly in love with Wonwoo after all.

"I'll be your first customer then! I'll taste test every drink you make!"

"Even if it's poisonous?"

" _Especially_ if it's poisonous," Mingyu flashes a grin, "Don't want you dying on your own coffee, hyung."

Wonwoo laughs and it's too enticing that Mingyu does the same.

They talked a bit more after that, even turned on the TV in hopes of catching a good show (spoiler: it just ended up as background noise while they laughed over Mingyu's college shenanigans). It's late night now, and Wonwoo's supposed to be at his own unit by this time, but Mingyu doesn't want to let go just yet. Wonwoo hasn't even given a formal answer to Mingyu's question (re: "Can I court you?"), although the latter thinks that talk would better take place next morning. So, in typical Mingyu fashion, he doesn't bring it up anymore.

"I should be going, Gyu," Wonwoo says, seemingly about to stand up, "It's getting late."

"Hyung, why don't you stay the night? I don't want you driving around this late," Mingyu answers with a pout. His pout usually works on Minghao and Seokmin, but he's yet to find out if it works on Wonwoo, too. Tonight seems like a good time to test that.

"It's just almost midnight, Gyu. I'll be fine, don't worry," Wonwoo gives him a reassuring smile, but Mingyu's judgment doesn't budge.

"But still! It might be dangerous."

Mingyu will most likely not admit it anytime soon, but he's been wary of Wonwoo going home late. No one may actively be trying to kill Mingyu, but that doesn't necessarily apply to Wonwoo—an apparently valuable asset to an illegal group of guys. Ever since Wonwoo mentioned he was once part of a mafia, Mingyu's been worried that the other would be met with dangerous circumstances during late night situations. He knows Wonwoo can fight, knows the guy's capabilities and all that, but he can't stop his brain from coming up with risky situations Wonwoo might catch himself in. From Wonwoo meeting his mafia leader again (who then forces him to go back to their gang), Wonwoo fighting a guy who was their gang's enemy (but said guy has no idea Wonwoo's out of that life now), to Wonwoo's car crashing from a planned accident—basically, Wonwoo in danger does not at all sit right with Mingyu.

Due to moral obligation and concern, Mingyu's made it a point to dismiss his bodyguard come 8 or 9 in the evening as much as possible. Lately, him doing that has been more of an I-want-to-protect-you-and-keep-you-safe thing, rather than just, well, plain concern. Mingyu can manage himself, after all. He may be a lanky six-foot-two human being, but he does work out enough to believe he can land a good killer punch on someone.

Honestly speaking, he might have to fix his limbs' coordination first before he could properly land a punch on some guy.

After Mingyu's internal monologue and Wonwoo's internal dilemma, the latter finally says the words Mingyu's been meaning to hear.

"Alright," Wonwoo says and Mingyu's face lights up in an instant, "But I'll sleep here on the couch."

Mingyu frowns.

His previously spare room has turned into a storage area, which means it's only his bedroom that's available as a suitable sleeping area.

"You can take my room! I can sleep here instead," Mingyu offers despite knowing Wonwoo's inevitable decline.

"Mingyu, no. That's your bedroom, and I'm the guest. I should stay here."

"Why don't you just sleep with me, then?"

Approximately one second after the words left Mingyu's mouth, Wonwoo's ears turn red. It's Mingyu's turn to become flustered when he realized the implications of what he just said.

"No! I mean like sleep _next_ to me. Yes, that one. Sleep _next_ to me. Not sleep with me! I said it quite wrong, I'm sorry."

Mingyu knows this is going a bit too fast, and his brain is ready to break down on him any moment now. But then his ears catch Wonwoo's faint "Okay", and Mingyu immediately becomes a redder stuttering mess.

"O-Oh. Oh! Okay. That's good, that's really good. But, like, not because you'll sleep next to me, no not that one. Although, I must admit it's surprising you agreed, but, yeah, not really that one. It's good, you know, because you won't be driving this late at night! And then you'll even sleep on a bed, which is ten times nicer and fluffier and comfier than this couch!"

Wonwoo chuckles, "Alright, Gyu, I get it. I'll just go to the parking lot to get my extra clothes and toiletries from the car."

"Can I come with you?"

"Won't you get tired? You kinda look sleepy now. Besides, I think it'll be better for you to wash up while I grab my stuff. You know, time management or whatever."

"Okay, maybe you're kinda right," Mingyu answers in between Wonwoo's chuckles, "But bring your phone with you! Then call me if you need help or anything."

"I doubt I will, but I'll do it just because you said so."

And with that, Wonwoo's up and out the door.

It's weird and awkward, and there's a pillow squished in between them on the bed. Mingyu knows they've gotten a bit closer tonight after their many talks (hell, he even knows Wonwoo's favorite color now), but words seem to not flow easily this part of the night.

Wonwoo speaks up, though, and Mingyu's grateful.

"Thank you again for tonight, Mingyu," he says. Wonwoo's laying on his back, eyes trained on the ceiling. Mingyu's looking at him because, well, it's part of what he does best: observing Jeon Wonwoo.

"You don't have to worry about it, hyung! I like cooking, and I think I like doing it more when it's you I'm cooking for. Oh, that rhymes a bit."

Both of them giggle at Mingyu's sudden remark. Minutes ago, they were at opposite ends of the bed, a good 6 inches away from the pillow in between. The 6 inches seem to decrease into 2 now, what with their feet almost touching.

"Oh, hyung, I actually have a question again."

"What is it?"

"Well, um, I'm sorry if this will sound too intrusive, but will you celebrate your birthday with Bohyuk? Like even just a post-celebration thing?"

"He actually asked me if we could," Wonwoo says with a sad smile, "But I can't just leave you all of a sudden, and Bohyuk's not really available during the night so he doesn't want me going to his dorm. He tends to dedicate that time to do school work—which is a lot because he's a law student—and I think he still hasn't resigned from his part time job at a diner. He's too stubborn to listen to me sometimes."

"I suppose your stubbornness runs in the genes, hyung."

"Shut up," Wonwoo says before his laugh blends in with Mingyu's.

God, how Mingyu wishes every night of his were like this.

"It's Sunday tomorrow, I don't need to go to the office. As far as I know, my schedule's pretty much cleared out, save for dinner with Minseo in the evening."

"What are you implying?"

Wonwoo finally turns to look at Mingyu whose canines are out with his smile.

"Have a day off tomorrow, hyung! I promise I won't leave my unit. Minseo's eating here anyway, and her bodyguard's gonna be with her. Its gonna be fine. _I'm_ gonna be fine."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah!" Mingyu says as he fumbles for Wonwoo's hand. He manages to catch it in his to intertwine their fingers together. He likes it like this.

"I-I've never had a day off before."

"You'll have more of it when you resign from my ugly ass."

"That's the first time you ever called yourself ugly."

Mingyu smiles and Wonwoo laughs. Mingyu realizes— _knows_ —that it's now his personal mission to let Wonwoo rest and enjoy life as much as possible.

He'll do anything for this man, nevermind if the heavens hinder him in the process of doing so.

"I actually also have a question," Wonwoo suddenly says.

Mingyu's eyebrows shoot up.

"The dinner tonight," Wonwoo inhales before speaking again, "Was the dinner tonight a date?"

Was it? Mingyu himself isn't so sure.

"Maybe, I don't know. It depends. Do you agree on me courting you?"

"Yeah," with his free hand, Wonwoo fixes the hair falling on Mingyu's forehead, "Yeah, I do."

"It's a date, then. Our first date."

The moon is the sole light in Mingyu's bedroom, but the latter's smile is so big, so euphoric, that Wonwoo thinks such smile can replace the moon's light—and maybe even shine brighter than it. When Wonwoo mirrors Mingyu's smile, it doesn't come as a surprise when the latter leans forward to kiss Wonwoo's forehead, albeit hesitant to do so.

Wonwoo chuckles at this before saying, "You can kiss my lips, you know. I won't mind, since I do plan on submitting a resignation letter by tomorrow."

And those words were enough for Mingyu to pull back, smile, and connect their lips together just how he imagined it to be.

Mingyu may be stupid and in love, but he isn't stupid enough to not trust Wonwoo. In every life, he knows he'll find himself next to the foxy-eyed man whose face and heart are guarded behind bars—but will later on let Mingyu come in for a visit. Mingyu knows this the same way he knows Wonwoo will fight even the moon and the stars the second they inflict the tiniest ounce of pain on Mingyu's shoulders. Mingyu knows Wonwoo will be settled deep inside the crevices of his heart, and maybe he'll be in the same situation in Wonwoo's heart. Right now, however, he doesn't know it yet.

And so Mingyu may be wrong in loving Wonwoo, but that's set for a different story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u so much for reading this fic !!!! still not sure if i'll be making a sequel (don't know what plot to do huhu), but u can convince me on my cc (https://curiouscat.qa/chochaobaby) :")
> 
> hope u enjoyed this fic !!!! <<<3


End file.
